The Kingdom of the Hikaris
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Dai and grow up in a world divided by two kingdoms, one the kingdom of Darkness and two the Kingdom of Light. When he finds himself being followed Dark takes him to the kingdom of light to keep a group called Yinyang from taking Dai away. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Kingdom of the Hikaris.**

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies! ((You know the whole thing like I do not own D N Angel crap…))

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter 1

Daisuke rolled over and stared at the ceil, he sat up and at the same time his hand went to his head, which was hurting again. He pushed the book he fell asleep read out of the way and climbed down from his bed, and walked out to the hall closet.

He opened it and pulled out some aspen and swallowed them dry. Then headed to down the stairs to the kitchen, part way there his vision went black. He stopped and stood in the middle of the hall staring at nothing. Taking a deep breath he continued on his way, after all it wasn't like this hadn't happen before.

He acted normal so that no one could notices that something was wrong, and has been wrong for the past month. His mom and dad were visiting grandpa in the Kingdom of Light, where had been working for almost five years now and his godfather, Dark was here watching him.

Daisuke continued walking, he new he was almost to the kitchen, when he tripped over something on the floor that wasn't supposes to be there! He started to fall and his arm hit something hard. He let out a yelp!

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him up. "Dai? Dai are you alright?" Dark asked.

"Yeah…fine…" Daisuke said_. I'd be much better if I could see you though…_ "My head started to hurt again and I took some aspens but I need some water cause my throat is dry."

Dark picked him up and carried him into the kitchen; he sat him on the counter and got a glass of water for him. "Here you go…" He said and held it out in front of them.

Daisuke blinked his eyes a bit cause colors and shape started to form again, he look at the glass and reached out and grabbed it drinking it all. "Thinks…" He said.

Dark watched him closely as he blinked his eyes a few more times, he smiled and started to turn away when he saw a burses forming on Dai's arm, the one that hit something hard went he fell.

Dark grabbed the arm gently but Dai still flinched. "Daisuke what happen?" He asked.

Daisuke's sight was now back to normal and he was looking at his arm that Dark was holding up, it had a big burses that was now forming.

"I-I don't know…." Dai answered. "Maybe when I fell?"

Dark stared at him the fear written all over his face as he stared at the mark on his arm was too much; Dark hugged Daisuke in a very tight hug.

"Hey Dai what's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a bit worried I guess…" Dai answered.

"About what?" Dark asked as he carefully took Dai into the living room.

"Mom… do you know she pregnant?" Dai asked.

Dark sat Dai down and stared at the boy, "I thought that couldn't happen… that it would be dangers for her." Dark said.

"Yeah… that's why she's and dad had to ask you to watch me and ran off to the King of Light to talk to grandpa." Dai said.

"Dark sat down next to him, "So I'll have another godchild?" he asked.

"Yeah… and I'll be a big brother…" Dai said. "You know mom got paper signed allowing us to move to the Light kingdom."

Dark stared at him, "T-that's great…" he said ruffling Dai's hair.

"You don't sound happy, Yami." Dai said.

Dark frowned, "Don't call me that… just use English ok?" he said.

Dai laid his head against Dark and mutter, "ok…" he closed his eyes and soon his breath evened out.

Dark sighed inwardly, _sure he wanted Dai closer to him and it would be great to have him in the same kingdom, but Kard did not like kids and already hated his godchild because Dark told him that his godchild was more important then him before he left to come here and watch Dai. And he didn't want Dai to meet Kard for any reason. _Dark sighed again.

He just new that when Kard found out he would want to meet the boy and Dark would not let him at least if he could help it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

_People don't care how much you know,_

_Until they know how much you care… _

_About them._

_-unknown_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

This is my first D. N. Angel and I don't know how it will end or anything sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kingdom of the Hikaris 

STANDERD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 2

Dai sat alone in the check up center, he had told Dark that he was going for a walk and would be back later. It was true he did go for a walk just not to the same place Dark thought he would.

He went to the hospital, he had an appointment, of course no one new this… he had his mom sigh the paper saying it was ok for him to do this alone and unsupervised but she just thought it was to watch a health video not to get a check up and take all sorts of tests to see what's wrong with him.

Dai sighed as he was waiting for the doctors to tell him that the entire test were done and he could go home. But the doctor seemed a little shaken as he walked into the room.

"Dai… can we do one more test and get some X-rays?" He asked.

"Um… sure, if you think it will help?" Dai asked.

"Yes a great deal." The doctor answered.

"Will you mail the results?" Dai asked.

"I was going to call and have your mother come in why?" The doctor asked.

"Well we may be moving soon… mom's already had the papers filed out and all… I would like you to send it in the mail. Please!" Dai said giving these big puppy dog eyes to the doctor, who just laughed and agreed.

After all the test and X-rays Dai walked slowly home, on his way though something happen…

Dark was Passion back and forth as he waited for Dai to get home, he had just got a call from Dai's mom, Emiko and she wanted him to get Dai to the Kingdom A.S.P. she didn't tell him why though… he was really worried.

Dai was half the way home when he noticed that someone was fallowing him. The man scared him, he had black hair long and Dai couldn't be sure but it looked as if his eyes may be gold? _Was that_ _normal? _Dai wasn't sure.

He speeded up his passé as the man drew closer, _what was going on? Why was HE being fallowed!_

Dai broke into a run and didn't stop until he was at his door then he only stopped long enough to get open the door. He ran inside and right into a passion Dark.

Dark was so relived to see him that he started to cry, "Where have you been!" he cried.

"I went for a walk, but someone started to fallow me so I ran home!" Dai cried.

"Fallow?" Dark said.

"Yeah! Dark what's going on?" Dai wined.

"I'm not for sure… your mom called she wants you in the Light Kingdom tonight…" Dark said.

"Then something must be wrong!" Dai said.

Dark sigh and hugged Dai again, "I was so worried…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry." Dai answered.

"Grab your rabbit and lets go." Dark said standing up.

"How are we going?" Dai asked as he picked up the white fur ball called Wiz.

"Fly of course…" Dark answered like that was the only way you could get to the kingdom.

Dai smiled and held out his arms and let Dark pick him up, "K, k." He said.

Dark walked outside just to run into the person that was fallowing Daisuke.

"Dark." The figure greeted him as he walked out with Dai in his arms.

Dark glared at the figure, "Were you the one fallowing _my godchild_?" Dark asked.

"Yeah… it was me." The figure answered. "Boss wants him for some reason."

Dark held Dai tighter, "W-what?" He asked.

"I don't know he's never really been into kids before…" The figure said with a laugh. "Anyway… I have to take the boy from you now." The figure stepped towards them but Dark wouldn't have it and launched into the air.

"Did you forget Rouge, I can fly!" Dark snapped and took off never letting go of Dai.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

TBC… Review if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kingdom of the Hikaris 

STANDERD DISCLAIMER APPLIES!

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Chapter 3

Dark had no idea what Rouge or for that matter what the boss wanted with Daisuke, but he didn't care, they weren't going to get the hands on his godchild, and that was that.

Dai fell asleep a little after they left and Dark was getting tried him self, but he couldn't stop not with Dai and not with the fact that the yin-yang's boss was after Dai.

Dark sighed he wouldn't be able to fly much longer and he was close to the palaces… but did he really want to take a chance there? Yes, the yin-yangs couldn't touch him or Dai there. But what would Kard think? Dark sighed in defeat and fly down to land in the courtyard.

Kard was there waiting, "Dark, what are you doing here?" Kard asked and then noticed what Dark was carrying. "Who is that?" He asked.

Dark fell to the ground unable to move, Kard ran forward catching Dark. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Dark smiled, "Just tried…" Dark mumbled. "Being chased… don't know why…"

Kard stared at Dark horrified, "Did you fly nonstop all the way here?" He screamed.

"Kard is everything alright?" A voice asked behind Kard.

Kard turned and looked at his cousin, "Good you're here." Kard said.

Kard reached out and tried to take the sleep Daisuke from Dark but Dark held him tightly, "No!" He cried. "Please don't hurt him!" Tears were in Dark's eyes.

Kard froze, "Koi, I wasn't going to hurt the boy. Promise…" Kard whispered.

Dark slowly released his hold on Dai and let Kard that him from him. "Here Satoshi, take him." Kard said and handed Daisuke to the prince.

Satoshi stared down at the red haired boy in his arms, he was hugging a white rabbit who was asleep as soundly as he was.

"Who is this?" He asked.

Kard picked up Dark and looked at Satoshi then at Dark, "Who is he Dark?" He asked.

Dark reached out and pushed some hair out of Dai's face, "He's my godchild…" Dark answered.

Kard looked at Dark and then at the boy, _so that was why Dark was so scared to let him have the boy._ "He's safe, Koi… you both are…" Kard said, and they walked into the castle.

Later that night Kard sat by the fire in Satoshi's study staring at the flames. He couldn't get the fear in his lover's eyes out of his head. _Why was Dark so afraid?_

Satoshi walked in, "How'd it go?" He asked.

"Dark is sleeping…" Kard answered. "And you?"

"The boy didn't even wake up." Satoshi answered.

"Did Dark say anything before he fell asleep?" Sato asked.

"He said that Rouge was after his godchild…" Kard said. "Something about the yin-yang boss wanting him."

"Wow… but why the kid?" Sato asked.

"I don't know… but it scared Dark into coming here." Kard said.

"He was afraid." Sato said.

"Yeah…" Kard said.

"He's never afraid unless he has something to be afraid of. Does Dark no the yin-yang boss, maybe?" Sato asked.

"I don't know…" Kard look like he was lost.

Sato stood up and walked across the room and wrapped his arms around his cousin.

"It'll be alright… we'll asks them in the morning." Sato said as he held his older cousin and rocked him to sleep.

Once Kard fell asleep on the couch, Sato ordered the grads to watch their guess very closely and if anything happens ether of them that he would have their heads.

Then he went to his own room but not before he looked in on Darks godchild again, he boy was so small and innocent and cute. He didn't know why but as he looked at the boy he couldn't help but smile.

He walked over to the bed and pulled up the covers, as he did he wondered, _how old the boy was?_

Sato shut the door behind him and walked across the hall to his room, and out on to the balcony. He stared up at the sky and saw a flash of something black circling above the palace. The yin-yang had finally made it to where Dark was hiding with the power beacon. (SP?)

Sato growled as he watched the figure circle around in the sky, he wished he had wings like Dark or even Kard so he could go up there and yell at them. _How dare they chase a little helpless boy! _He was pissed! But he would handle it tomorrow and shook everyone, oh, yes he would handle everything tomorrow…

Everyone could count on that. He had a plan to keep Dark and the boy across the hall safe. Even they're family if he had to. He would do everything to keep Kard happy and even though he didn't really like Dark, Kard love him. And really that was all that mattered to Satoshi, if his best friend and cousin was happy, he would be happy if that was the case, or at least that's what he told himself as he climbed into bed and closed his eyes…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

TBC… Review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom of the Hikaris 

Disclaimer: Hey you all read or seen DN Angels right? Well guess what I do not own it! Surprise? I hope not… because if you were you really are a baka….

00000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

Dark's eyes shot open when a voice screamed in his mind, across the hall of Satoshi's room Daisuke wake up scared. He couldn't see Dark any where in the dark room. He started to cry and yell for his godfather.

Dark jumped out of bed and took off though the castle in search of Dai. Kard saw Dark run by and ran into the hall way.

"Dark!" he yelled. "Are you ok?"

Dark turned and ran to Kard, "Where's Dai?" He asked.

"He's asleep… Satoshi put him across his room… why?" Kard asked.

Dark took off towards Satoshi's room, he found the door across the hall wide open and the blue hair boy sitting on the bed next to his godchild.

Dai was wiping tears from his eyes and Satoshi had a arm wrapped around him in a comforting jester.

"Dai…?" Dark whispered, coming into the room. "You called me?"

Dai jumped out of Satoshi's grasp and into Darks arms, "Where were you!" he cried.

"I'm sorry… Dai…" Dark said holding the boy in a hug.

"Are we where mom wanted us to be?" Dai asked.

"Um… no…" Dark said, and waved Kard over.

Kard slowly walk over to Dark and dropped his arms around Dark pulling him and the boy he was holding to him. Dai looked up at Kard and tilted his head cutely to the side, "Hello?" he said.

Kard smiled, "Hi." He answered.

"Who are you?" Dai asked, hugging Dark protectively.

Kard couldn't help but laugh, "I like this kid!" He said.

Dark smiled and nuzzled Dai. "I'm glad…" He whispered.

"Dark!" Dai cried, like the twelve-year-old boy he was, "Who is he!"

"My lover, Dai." Dark answered.

Dai looked up at the blond hair beauty, "Oh…" he titled his head to the other side, "I approve…" he said with a smile and kissed Dark on the cheek. "But I want to see mom…"

"You approve?" Kard stared at the kid in disbelief. "Who said you get to approve anything!" he cried.

"Dark." Dai answered. "He said he said he had to approve who I fell in love with so I made a deal with him."

"And what was that deal?" Satoshi asked since his cousin seemed in shock.

"That I get to approve who he goes out with, of course!" Dai said happily like it the most normal thing in the world.

"Well that's nice…" Sato said trying to hold back his smirk.

Kard just stared at his cousin and shook his head, "Whatever…" He muttered.

"Yeah, well I need to talk to both of you, Dark. Kard." Sato said as he walked out the room.

Dark nodded and fallowed, with Dai still in his arms. Kard fallow muttering something about him hating little kids and wanting his Dark back in his arms.

"What do you want your highness?" Dark asked as he fallowed Sato into his office, where Kard had fell asleep while Dark was in his bed.

"I want you and your godchild… no his entire family to come live here under my protection until we can find out why the third faction want him." Sato said.

"Third faction?" Dai asked.

"Yes, kid." Kard said coming into the room. "The yin-yang faction."

"I thought there were only two kingdoms?" Dai said looking up at Kard then to Sato and back to Kard, because he new that these two were smarter then his godfather.

"There is…" Sato sighed and looked to Kard for help explaining.

"The yin-yangs are members of both kingdoms… that come together and formed their own group." Kard said.

"Oh… I get it…" Dai said and looked at Dark, "Do you get it, Dark?"

Dark smiled, "I already new that Dai…" He answered.

"How?" Dai wanted to know, and Kard wanted to know to but he saw Dark shack his head and put the question aside to ask him when they were alone.

"Don't worry… they won't get you, Dai." Dark answered.

"Promise?" Dai asked.

"Yeah…" Dark said and looked to Sato, "Can I leave him here for awhile?"

"Yes, but why?" Sato asked.

"I have to go get his parents and bring them back here…" Dark said. He looked up at Kard, "Will you come with me, Koi?"

Kard smiled. "Yes I would love to." He said. "Besides I have a few questions."

"Alright…" Dark said and stood up. He slowly put Dai down on the couch and poked his nose, "Be good." He told hid godchild, who just sneered at him.

"Like I'm not always good." Dai pouted.

Kard smiled at the small boy, he really did like the kid. He looked over to his cousin and his smile grow larger, apparently so did Satoshi.

Satoshi was leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face, and he was looking at Dark's godchild with the most sincere look on his face.

Kard walk over to him and wrapped his arms around him, "Don't let Dark no that you've fallen." He whispered and laughed at the glare Sato gave him.

"I haven't!" Sato yelled.

"You haven't what?" Dai said walking over to them, now that he was comfortable he was becoming his normal self and not as scared as he was when he woke up. He trusted these people.

Dark kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Kard's wrist pulling him out of the room, "We'll be back later tonight with your mom, Dai!" He called.

00000000000000000000000000

_A good laugh is sunshine in a house._

_-Unknown_

00000000000000000000000000

Review! And think you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The Kingdom of the Hikaris 

Standard Disclaimer Applies!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Chapter 5

Four figures with black bat wings watched as Dark and Kard flew off. The leader smirked. "It's just the prince and the kid we can get him now."

"Rouge, how are we going to get passed the prince?" the figure to the right of the leader—silver-haired and blue-eyed—asked.

The other two figures were twins—both had gold eyes, and the only difference was that one had blond hair and the other, brown. The one with the blond hair smiled at the silver—haired teen. "Roy, don't worry. I'll take care of you…" he purred.

The silver hair teen named Roy blushed a shade of red and yelled, "I wasn't worried! The boss just said the kid couldn't be harmed, and I was wondering I if it would be bad to harm the prince?"

The brown—haired one hit his brother. "Looks like you have to wait awhile until you can fulfill your need, Lyre."

The blond glared at his brother, "It's not like you have fantasized over him either, Lunar!" Lyre yelled.

Roy blushed. "Um…guys…"

Rouge smirked at the twins. This was why he brought them along, and they were way too over-protective of Roy. But Roy was needed the most in this mission, Roy's abilities were the only ones of their kind. Roy could put someone to sleep with a mere touch of his mind. He could also talk telepathically with the boss without ever meeting him, which was hard to do for most physics.

And then there were the twins: Lyre could teleport anywhere as long as he's been in the place before. He could also talk telepathically with his brother and Roy. But it was his speed that was most needed—he was to go inside and find the boy without anyone seeing him, and he could do it, too.

Lunar, the oldest—he was more of the fighter type. He had all the same abilities as his brother except he couldn't teleport without his brother's help. Instead of being a teleporter he is a Power Cheater—he has the ability to use one's abilities against him or her. But when he uses this ability he stole it is more powerful then it was when it was used, no matter what level of power he's at.

Rouge looked back at the castle, "Daisuke is in the library with the prince, Dark won't be back until night fall. We act now!" he yelled at the three teens.

"Lyre, you go in first. Once you find the boy teleport back out here and grab Roy." Rouge said. "Lunar and I will sneak into the castle and take care of the guards."

"Alright!" Lyre chirped and threw his arms around his brother, kissing his cheek, then grabbed Roy and kissed _him_ on the cheek as well. "See you soon…" he whispered in Roy's ear and was gone.

Lunar growled at his brother as he disappeared and kissed Roy on the cheek as well and fallowed Rouge into the castle.

)0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(

Sora stood at the window looking out side, while Satoshi worked at his desk. Neither of them saw the figure enter the room, because as soon as it entered it was gone.

Roy waited patiently for Lyre to return—well, in truth he was rather _im_patient, but accustomed to hiding it. _You'd better not be getting into any trouble in there…_

He had hardly completed the thought when Lyre popped up. No warning at all—one second he wasn't there and then he just was. _I always think that's so cool…_

"Well, it's done, you're slow, come on!" Lyre said all in a rush, grabbing Roy's arm. Roy hardly had time to blink before the view in front of him blurred and then solidified into the Library.

)0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(

"Okay, now _this_…is fun," Lunar said, grinning savagely as he cut down another guard. "Ya know, I dunno why they even bother now…"

"Shut up. Taking to much time for the pleasure of it will get you killed. We're almost there," Rouge snapped.

"Killjoy," Lunar muttered, but with that last word he subsided and finished off his opponents in silence. "I hope this kid is worth it…"

)0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(

"Hey, is _that_ the kid?" Roy asked, staring at the figure by the window.

"Um…I guess. Him being the only kid in here and all…" Lyre said, a little uncertainly.

"Well…shouldn't he have a guard, then? Being all important-like and all?"

Lyre pointed wordlessly.

"…Oh," Roy said, his face coloring. "Well, cleared that mystery right up, didn't ya? Help me with this one: why is the strange man ignoring us?"

"Oh, I'm not ignoring you," the man working at the desk said simply. "You are simply boring me."

"Well, how d'ya like _that_?" Lyre said, sounding genuinely hurt. "We go to all this trouble to kidnap his charge and then he just sits there and _insults_ us!"

"Well, what would _you_ have me do, friend of Rouge?" the man asked pleasantly. "You seem to have a very exact scenario in your head as to how this will play out…"

"Well, I had a thought, if that's what you mean with the fancy words…" Roy said. "See, in _my_ world…"

"Who are they, Satoshi?" Daisuke suddenly asked. All eyes went to him. "And why is it that they have black wings?"

Satoshi turned to him and, to the surprise of all, scolded him. "Now, that is rude, Daisuke. One of your kidnappers was in the middle of a sentence. Please wait until he finishes."

"So if they kidnapped me you would wait for them to finish talking before going after them?" the boy challenged.

"Daisuke."

"Fine…" Daisuke said sulkily.

Roy gaped slightly. "You're…insane, man."

Satoshi smiled grimly. "Perhaps. That has been said before, I admit. Now, please tell me how _you_ planned for this to go."

"Um…well, in my thoughts…you actually, oh, I dunno…_fought_ us…"

"Is this what you wish, then?"

"Well…"

"What is going _on_ here?" Rouge suddenly asked from the doorway. "Are you…_chatting_ with the boy's bodyguard?"

"No!" Lyre said defensively. When Rouge just looked at him, the young man sighed. "Well, it was mostly him and Roy, anyway…"

"Et tu, Brutus!" Roy shrieked.

"Um…have you gone as crazy as he is? My name is _Lyre_," Lyre explained patiently.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. _"This_ is the group sent to capture me? My, don't all the villains feel safe in their beds…"

"Yes, I believe the earth is quite safe for humanity if _this_ is all that evil can dredge up," Satoshi agreed.

"Yeesh, quite a fan of the dictionary, aren't you?" Roy muttered. "Can we get _on_ with this or are you just gonna talk us to death?"

"You guys started it," Daisuke pointed out.

"Did not!" Roy protested.

"Did too!"

"Did _not_!"

"Did _too_!"

"I can not _believe_ you are involved in a 'did not, did too' argument with our _captive!"_ Rouge said. "And _these_ are the men I _handpicked_ for this job!"

"I'd say you're an idiot, then," Lyre chirped happily.

"Ooh, mutiny!" Lunar said happily, leaning against the wall to watch.

"That is _it_, I refuse to be made a fool of any longer! Grab that kid!" Rouge roared.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Actually, he had to tell you more than twice," Lunar said helpfully, drawing his sword. "Fight time, fight time, all for me, a fight time…"

"Whack job…"

)0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(

"There's moments in your life that make you, that set the course for who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes…they're not." –Whistler, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

)0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0(

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The Kingdom of the Hikaris. 

Wow it's amazing I have so mean reviews now! I'm so happy! Think you all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: Do not own D.N. Angel.

Roy stared at the red head boy that he was to adduct, the boy looked somewhat familiar, and now that he was looking more closely at the boy he knew why. He knew why it had to be this boy that the boss wanted. The boy looked just like all the paintings of the Yin-Yang God, Ryu.

Rouge meet his eyes, it was time to take the kid, no more talking.

"Sorry Prince but it's time for us to get down to business." Rouge said. "Roy."

Roy ran forward and tackled Satoshi to the ground.

"Sato!" Dai cried out and started to run towards him only to have his path blocked by the twins. "Move it!"

Lyre eyes roamed his body, "No." He said. "Your cute… how old are you kid?"

Sato pushed Roy off of him but not before Roy cut him with his dagger, "To young for you." Sato answered for Dai.

"Well that's never stopped me…" Lunar said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare touch—what did you do to me!" Sato fell to the floor not being able to more.

"Poison." Roy said standing up.

"I can't kill you but Ryu never said I couldn't poison you." Roy said.

"R-Ryu?" Sato chocked. "The great God Ryu?"

"Who else would he be talking about?" Lyre said with a laugh.

Sato's eyes glazed over and his world went dark. Dai broke though the twins and fell on his knees beside Sato.

"Sato? Sato are you ok?" He whispered. "Please!"

Roy walked up to the boy, "Hey kid… he'll be ok…" He said.

Dai looked up at Roy, "He will? Promise?" Dai asked.

"Yeah…" Roy said. He offered his hand and helped the kid up. "You have to come with us, will you?"

Dai sighed, "if I do you wouldn't hurt anyone else?" He asked. "Not my godfather, Dark, or Kard?"

"Your godfather is Dark!" Roy asked.

Roy turned and glared at Rouge "Ryu and Ren will not like this!" He yelled.

"It's the bosses will." Rouge said.

"Don't worry I understand but I still say Ryu will not like this." Roy said.

"I agree with Roy." Lunar said. "An angry God is not a fun one."

"Same here, I agree as well." Lyre said.

"You all just shut up and Roy grab the boy and lets go!" Rouge yelled. He stomped out of the room. Lyre shook his head and fallowed, so did Lunar.

"What a Bustard…" Dai Said. "Is he always like that?"

Roy smiled, "So you'll come with us if we don't hurt anyone you care for right?"

"Yeah… besides… I would rather come willing then asleep…" Dai answered.

"Good choice." Roy said. He wrapped his arms around Daisuke and they disappeared from the room. When Dai could see where he was again he was in a small room, "Where are we?"

"At the Yin-Yang fortress." Roy said.

"How we get here so fast?" Daisuke was really confused.

"I teleported us here…" Roy said.

Wow! You can really do that?" Dai asked.

"Yes…" Roy said. "My name is Roy and I'll be keeping watch over you as you stay here."

"I'm Daisuke, but I mostly get called Dai…" Dai said.

"Can I call you Dai?" Roy asked.

"I don't see why not…" Dai answered. "So where are we right now?"

"My room inside the temple of the Dark God Ryu."

"Oh…"

A knock came at the door, "Roy are you back, my brother is throwing a lighting everywhere outside, please I need you to go to him!" a voice said.

Roy opened the door, "Ren."

A girl with black shoulder length hair and Bright Green eyes throw her arms around Roy's neck, "Your back!" She cried. "It's been horrible since you left!"

She looked over his shoulder and her eyes widen, "OH!" She cried and bowed swiftly to Dai.

Roy smiled, "It's not him." He said.

The girl walked over to Dai and circled him, "Wow!" She said. "They look alike!" She hugged Dai, "He's so cute!"

"He's Dark's Godchild." Roy said.

Ren pulled away and stared at the red head boy, "What's his my name?" She asked.

"Ask him yourself." Roy said with a laugh. Lighting struck across the sky and Roy sighed. "Watch him for me… don't let anyone know he's here yet, understand?"

"Alright, just clam him down and hurry back, k?" She said.

"Will do," Roy said as he shut the door and left.

Ren turned to Dai and asked, "What's your name? Mine is Ren."

"Daisuke." Dai answered. "Daisuke Niwa."

"And your Dark's godchild?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How is he doing?"

"He's fine… how do you know about Dark?"

"My brother and I grow up with him."

"Your brother? Is Roy your brother?"

"Know my brother's name is Ryu."

"Then who is Roy?"

"He is now what Dark use to be for my brother."

Dai titled his head to the side, "I don't get it…"

"Don't worry. I just hope the reason you are here isn't for what me a Roy think it is…" She said.

"Would that be bad?"

"Yes… because you look like my brother…"

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Kingdom of the Hikaris**

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Roy walked down the temple hall ways, the servants and guards were as far away from the God's room as possible. He went up to the large double doors and knocked.

A voice yelled, "Go away, Ren!"

Roy shook his head and opened the doors, "Now that's just rude… I'm not your sister Ryu. But if you want her I can go back to my room where I left her and get her." He said with a smirk.

Ryu blinked and smiled, "Your back!" he cried and threw his arms around Roy's neck. "I missed you. Don't let that stupid human you call Boss make you leave again!"

Roy sighed, "I came back… I would just up and disappear." Roy said.

"You could! Dark did!" Ryu yelled.

"I wouldn't…"

Rouge and the twins arrive back it the yin-yang territory, the twins went to report and Rouge went to Roy's room to collect the boy. He was shocked to find Ren watching the boy.

"Where's Roy?" Rouge asked.

"My brother has be planning the destruction of this temple while he was gone so I sent him to clam him down, is all." Ren said sweetly.

"I see… I'll take the boy." Rouge grabbed Dai's arm and pulled him up then dragged him out of the room.

"Wait!" Ren cried. "Why is he here?"

"Boss needs a sacrifice in order for him to bond with your brother and become a God." Rouge said smirking down at the frighten boy.

He left her standing there stunted, "No…" She turned and took off to the God's room.

Dark and Krad arrived back at the castle, to find Sato lying on the floor knocked out and Daisuke gone. Krad knelt next to Satoshi, "Sato… Sato…?" He asked over and over shaken his cousin.

Dark took Dai's parents to another room, because in Emiko still being pregnant and everything…

Sato woke up later that night and told Dark and Krad what happen. Dark to say the least was pissed.

He left the room in a storm, "I have to get him back…" He said.

Krad came up behind him, "I know your worried but we'll get Dai back."

"No you don't understand… be fore I meet you that's where I lived." Dark said. "I was suppose to become the God's chosen… then I meet you and the only thing I wanted was to be with you. I left and never looked back."

Krad wrapped his arms around Dark kissing him gently, "We'll get him back, Dark."

"I have to go—we have to go now." Dark said. "There will be a full moon in two days and then someone can become the God's chosen."

"So we have two days to get back Dai?" Sato asked coming up behind them.

"What will happen if we're later?" Sato asked.

"He will be died." Dark said.

"Well then lets get ready." Krad said and walked back into the castle.

The others fallowed him.

Dai was brought before a man with brown hair and brown eyes, Rouge bowed to the man and said, "I brought Dark's godchild, my lord."

The man leaded forward sneering at Dai, "That's His godchild? What a waste for Dark, to protect something like that!" The man said with a laugh. "Whatever… he'll do fine as the sacrifice of power."

Dai stared up at the man and for some reason he wasn't as scared of this man as he was of Rouge. Rouge didn't say anything just bowed and pulled Dai out of the room and down the hall to a little room in the back, he open the door, there was a cot with blankets and a pillow on it but that was it.

Rouge threw Daisuke into the room and slammed the door shut, yelling "Wait there until your needed again, brat!"

Dai rubbed his butt that he landed on and crawled up on the cot and started to cry.

Ren came running though the God's room double doors crying, she startled both Roy and her brother as she threw her arms around her brother's neck and started to cry more loudly.

Roy blinked, "Why are you here? What happen to Dai? Are you ok?" he asked all in one breath.

"Rouge took him. No I'm not ok!" She cried.

Ryu gentle pet her hair, "What's wrong Ren?" he asked.

Ren pulled away and looked up into the crimson eyes of her brother, "Dark's godchild." She said before breasting into tears again.

Roy wore a worried look now as well, "What about Dai?" He asked.

"Sacrifice…"

Roy understood and so did Ryu and he didn't like it. He held Ren and slowly petted her hair muttering a spell. Her eyes drifted close and her body went limp.

"What did you do?" Roy asked as he took her limp body from the God.

"Put her to sleep is all. I can't stand to see her cry." Ryu answered. "So Dark's godchild is the sacrifice?"

"Yeah, this will be interesting…" Roy said.

"It sure will… but I still have no will to give the man you call Boss the power he wants." Ryu said.

"I know." Roy said.

"Take care of my sister for me." Ryu said and turned and disappeared into the back of the room.

Roy left without a word and took Ren to the priestess room, after all that was the reason Ren was born human and not a God like her brother—she was a priestess.

Review! I don't know how much lager this story will be, but for anyone who likes FF7, I just started a FF7 Yaoi! There's only two chapters up on it so far but as long as I have reviews I'll keep up dating until I finish the story. So Review and check out some of my other stories!


	8. Note

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update and all but school is on, plus I made it into the school play so I've been working hard on those two things. But I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 8

The Kingdom of the Hikaris 

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hi guys great to see you all again! You no the deal, so yeah…don't own anything but Ryu, Roy and any other charter I made up for this story so don't steal them!!! XD!

Dai was still crying when the door to his room opened, a figure stood in the doorway in a black cape.

"Daisuke Niwa?" the figure asked.

"Yes that's me…" Dai whispered whipping away his tears. "Who are you?"

"Not now," the figure said, "just come with me, ok?"

Dai stood, "Um… I don't even know you." He pointed out.

"Well you can't get to know me by sitting in this cell can you?" the figure asked quiet annoyed.

"Oh, um…. Sorry…" Dai fallowed the figure out of the cell past the sleeping grades and down the hall, to two double golden doors. "Wow! What is this?" he asked.

"My statuary." The figure said. "Please come in."

The doors opened on their own, and the figure walked calmly in, while Dai stared after him not so sure.

"I said, COME IN!" the figure said. Dai ran into the room and the doors shut behind him. "My sister was real worried about you, so I decided to save you." He took off his robe. "My name is Ryu, the God of this world."

Dai blinked, "You know you're not very Godly." He said.

"Yeah it's one of my flails." Ryu said.

Dai smiled, "You're really nice." He said. "Think you by the way."

Ryu studied the boy. He was so innocent. "You are welcome, Daisuke." Ryu said.

"Dai, just called me Dai everyone else has since Dark started to call me it." Dai told Ryu.

"Dai… how is Dark?"

"Fine… he married, or getting married I don't remember which one." Dai answered.

"I'm glad he's alright." Ryu said as he walked away from Dai. "Is he happy?"

"Yeah… well probable pretty mad cause I'm gone (Sigh) but what can we do, right?" Dai said, he looked around and sighed again.

"You know they want to kill me?" Dai said.

"Yes…. That's why my sister was upset." Ryu answered. "She loved Dark and since you are his godchild, she loves you and don't want to see you hurt."

"Oh. So what are we going to do?" Dai asked.

Ryu turned and walked over to Dai, he grabbed Dai's chin and held him as he leaned down placing his lips to Dai's. "It's what I'm going to do not what we are going to do." He told Dai.

Ryu stepped away from Dai and disappeared, "Don't leave this place." He said as he vanished.

Dark stared out at the open sea, "two more days, and well be there and two more days and Dai might be dead…." Dark said.

Krad came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, "Don't worry so much love you still have friends in that country someone will protect him until we get there."

"Someone better." Sato sneered. "Or all kill them all."

Krad smiled and kissed the top of Dark's head, "See you're not the only one worried."

Dark smirked, "I'll help you kill them."

Sato sighed, "I just want to see him happy face…."

"So do we, so do we…." Krad whispered.

Dai sat by himself at the foot of a golden figure, his arms crossed over his chest and his face in his arms. He didn't no what to do, he had been in this place for about two days now and the only other person he's seen is Roy who brought him food and sometimes Ren who was so glad he was ok that she hugged him so tight he couldn't breath. Then there was Ryu, just confused him.

Ryu would kiss him when they weren't alone, and drag him everywhere. He wouldn't let him out of his sight most of the time and just recently Ryu had dragged him to a bed in the back room where he had pulled Dai down on it with him and they fell asleep next to each other.

Ren never said anything about how her brother acted around Dai or the fact that her brother every chance he got was around the boy. Roy just shook his head and stayed near her and watched, how it would play out.

Dai was a sweet boy who had no clue why Ryu was taking so much interest in him, but Roy and Ren both new his plan, they _new _as soon as they saw the boy there wondering the room that day two days ago.

The good thing about the plan is that Dai was getting use to the affection that Ryu was giving him. But they only had one more day before they needed to do the ceremony.

Ren entered the statuary with a smile on her face, "Hello Dai-chan, where is my brother?" she asked. "I brought food."

"Oh well he disappeared again." Dai said with a sigh.

Ren smiled, "What's wrong, Dai?"

"I'm not for sure but I feel empty when Ryu's gone…" Dai whispered.

Ren sighed, "Don't worry Dai-chan that's normal." She said. "He's making sure you will live."

"Why?" Dai asked. "Why would you guys want mw to live?"

"Because… Dai we love you!" Ren said.

Dai smiled, "I don't understand."

"That's normal," Roy said stepping out from behind a cretin. "After all we only met two days ago, but Dai we all grow up with Dark as a brother and we won't let anything happen to you. More now that Ryu has fallen for you."

Ren turned to Roy, "What do you mean?"

"He wants Daisuke to be his Chosen…" Roy said.

Ren stared in shook, "No!" she said. "he's but a child and we don't know what the power will do to him."

"Ren, why else do you think he's been around the boy so much?" Roy asked. "He's in love!"

Dai leaned back, he was very confused, "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Ryu said coming up behind them. "You're confusing poor Daisuke."

Dai jumped up and ran over to Ryu, "No, I'm fine." He said as he stopped in front of the god.

Ryu smiled softly, "You are?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dai said taking Ryu's offered hand. "Where'd you go." He wined.

Ryu pulled Dai to him and kissed him on the lips softly, "Don't worry I'm back and when I leave again I'm taking you with me."

"Really!" Dai said happily.

Ryu held Dai close with one arm around his waist, "Dai when Dark comes for you, do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Yes, and Ren and Roy!" he said.

"They would, you see they protect me and my Chosen." Ryu said looking straight at Roy and his sister. "And I want you to be my Chosen."

"What's a Chosen, Ryu?" Dai asked.

"A Chosen is a human who takes the God's power into himself in order to become a part of the god." Ren answered.

"The Chosen is given the power, to keep a kingdom peaceful or warful depending on whom the god chooses." Roy said.

"And you Daisuke Niwa is my Chosen." Ryu said kissing the top of Dai's head. "My power will protect you from harm and half my life will be given to make sure you get back to your family and the young prince that you speak of a lot."

"Satoshi?" Dai asked.

Ren felt her insides freeze, "Satoshi…?" she whispered, and looked over to Roy who looked just as scared.

"Ryu, can I talk to you for a moment?" Roy asked.

Ryu smiled down at Dai, "I'll be right back." He said and stepped away from the boy and left the room with his two protectors.

"Ryu!" Roy shouted. "He loves another!"

"No, and even if he does…" Ryu said. "It's my choice, and I chose him."

"Ryu, brother please!" Ren begged. "If he doesn't love you back you will disappear!"

"I will be fine," Ryu, said gently touching his sisters shoulder, "I love him, his innocent smile. All of him so please protect him for me know matter what!"

They watched as their god, brother and friend walked back into the room to the most innocent boy they had ever meet, and they knew that they couldn't tell the boy what could happen. The boy had to make up his mind on his own. Who did he love: Ryu or Satoshi?

Hi guys did you miss me? Well that was the next chapter, Review please!


	10. Chapter 9

The Kingdom of the Hikaris

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: HA! I don't own any of the characters to DN Angel but I do own Ryu!!!

00000((((((((((((((((((((((((((0000))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00000

The doors to the Gods room were threw open as the Boss and his men filed into the room. Dai was sleeping

and Roy and Ryu were out walking. Rouge came up to Dai and grabbed him forcing him to wake. Then dragging him

in front of the Boss.

"So this is were my blood sacrifice went?" Boss said. "The full moon is tonight kid are you ready to die!"

Dai stared up wide eyed at the man towering over him. He wanted Dark and on top of that his vision was

messing up again! It was just his luck that the day his vision decides to start going wacky again is the day the Yin-

yang decides to kill him as a sacrifice to Ryu. The day couldn't get any worse could it?

Rouge brought Dai to the twins, Lyre and Lunar and they dressed him in white robes made to show his

blood as it pored from his wrist and neck. Then the two twins lead him to where he would be killed and tyed him to

the alter. A silver knife was brought forth and laid on the alter by him with a silver cup.

Mean while Dark, Krad and Satoshi were inside the capital city, they were staring up at the temple of the

dark God Ryu trying to decide how they would get in when a women screamed and jumped on Dark. Krad of

course frecked out, he didn't understand why this women was on his lover!

"Dark!" She said tears filled her eyes, "I can't believe it!"

Dark stared at the sobbing prestress, "Ren...?"

"Yes, and Dai will be so glad to see you!" She cried.

"Dai!" Satoshi and Krad said at the same time.

Ren laughed, "Yes he's been staying with Ryu and Roy." She told them. "He should be alright, they've been

keep the Boss away from him. After all the boss want s to use him as a sacrifice."

"But Dai's alright?" Sato asked.

Ren looked Sato over and glared at him, "Are you Satoshi?' she asked.

"Um... yes?"

"Then don't talk to me!" She snapped. "Follow me if you want to see Dai."

Sato looked taken a back by that but he followed her like everyone else. Roy was waiting for Ren when she

came in with the other three. He seemed shocked to see them there up recovered.

"Dai's in trouble!" he said and turned and went in. Ren followed him, "What happen?" she asked.

"Boss has him," Roy answered. "The twins told me."

Ren looked sick, "Your lovers?"

Roy didn't say anything, "The ceremony will start soon. The sun is starting to set."

"And Ryu?' Dark asked.

"Has chosen his Chosen." Roy answered. He wasn't going to tell Dark that it was his godchild. Oh no he

didn't have a death wish.

Ryu walked into the room though the crowed of people and up to the alter. He picked up the knife and

looked down at the frighten boy tyed to the alter. He gently wipped Dai's hair out of his face and kissed him. He

would not let Dai die. He would die first before this boy's heart could stop.

He turned away from Dai and stared at the Boss standing behind him, "you like the kid?" The Boss asked.

"Yes," Ryu answered.

"Good, let's begain."

The dark God Ryu put the knife to his left wrist and cut it. His blood pored put like he was humans, and

Ryu put the wrist over Dai's mouth watching as it fell onto his lips.

"Drank it Dai." He command, and Dai did.

Boss watched with a grin not know at all he was be ripped off, all of Ryu's powers were being transferred to

the boy on the alter and the Boss wouldn't get them at all.

The doors brest open and Ren, Roy Dark, Krad and Sato took in the sene before them. Dark stared in horror

as Ryu cut one of Dai's own wrist and ripped his away from Dai's mouth only to put both their wrist together. Then

he started to chant someone words.

Dark fell to his knees and started to say the same words in kinda like a prayer. And at this time Boss

realized he was screwed and came at Ryu with his sword only to have himself cut down by the twins, as he laid

dying the full moon turned blood red. The chanting came to an end and Dai clasped in Ryu arms. Ryu stared down

at the boy he held with fear in his eyes.

"Dai you're sick?" He whispered making seven different eyes look at the two figures.

"I don't know the doctor never told me before all this happen," Dai whispered.

Dark walked up to them and held out his hands, Ryu smiled softly at his old friend and gave him back his

god child.

"Hey," Dark whispered.

Dai smiled and hugged his godfather tightly, "I've missed you!"

Krad and Sato walked over to them, "What just happen?" Krad asked.

"Ryu has bind Dai to him." Roy answered he was blushing greatly because his to lovers were doing the

unthinkable to him at that moment. Lyre had his hand up his shirt and Lunar had his down Roy's pants.

Krad hunched and eyebrow and looked at Dark, "That looks like fun." he pointed out making Roy blush

more.

Sato pulled some of Dai's hair, "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Um... fine." Dai answered. He was happy to see Sato again but he was afraid to hurt Ryu.

Sinceing this Ryu stepped up to Dai's side and leaned down kissing the boy's lips, "You doing alright

sweety?" he asked not missing the death glare he got from Sato.

Dai sighed happily, "Yes!"

Ryu looked up at Sato and smirked, "Tell me Satoshi how do you feel about my chosen?" he asked.

Sato blushed, "What?!"

"I'm wondering because I know he cares deeply for you," Ryu continued.

"He does..." Sato looked down at the boy.

"Ryu I don't even know him that well." Dai cried.

"You don't know me well ether Dai yet you love me?" Ryu said not taking his eyes from Satoshi's.

"Yeah so!"

Ryu smiled he felt whole hearing that from his Chosen, "So you can love Sato too." He answered. "There

has never been a law saying you have to have only one lover."

Dai blinked and looked at Sato, "Um...Satoshi?" he asked.

Sato sighed and looked at Krad then to Dark whose been siting quietly listening to them. "Tell him about

your crush Sato," Krad said winking at Ryu. "Threesomes are always fun!"

Sato shook his head, "Yes I like Dai." he answered.

Ryu smirked, "Good!" and he grabbed Sato's shoulders and kissed him roughly on the lips.

))))))))))))))))0000000000000000000000000000000000000((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sorry it took me so long to get back into this story but my computer went boom and I had to wait for it to

get fixed then we did have the internet and so on and so forth.

But I hope you enjoyed it! And there might be one more I haven't decided so I'll let you reviewers decided

for me, kay?

REVIEW!


	11. Epilogue

I do not own D.N. Angel.

The End.

Daisuke walked back in forth in front of his mother's door, waiting. Ryu stood off to the side teasing Sato about some or another making him turn bright red. Dark and Kard were having there own problems in which Kard found out Dark was with child. How? Well Dai didn't really care to ask.

A door slammed shut and Dark cursed as he walked into the room, "Damn," he muttered as he walked up to his godchild. "That man does not know when to quit."

Dai smiled, "Maybe," he said teasingly. "But you love him pampering you."

"Don't even say that Dai, that's so not funny." Dark muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

Dai laughed.

Ryu smirked as he watched the two, and nodded to Dai as he looked at Satoshi. Satoshi smirked as well; the two of them have been getting along grand since their first kiss.

Slowly they started to walk to the godfather and child. The goal: the child.

Ryu was there first and he pounced. Grabbing Daisuke he smirked at Dark as he threw the boy over his shoulder and headed out of the door.

"Ryu!!!" Dai yelled "Put me down now!"

Dark smirked shacking his head at the god and his source.

"Sorry about taking him and leaving but you no it no fun with just two…" Sato said as he left following.

Dark sighed and leaned his head against the cold wall.

#$&&&$#

Dai was thrown on a big bed, most likely Sato's. He let out a yep as he hit and bounced. As soon as he was able to look around Ryu was on top of him, undressing him. Sato closed the door and stood back and watched.

"Stupid, Sato!" Dai cried. "Don't just stand there help me!"

"I would love to," Sato purred.

And he too climbed on to the bed pulling Ryu away from Dai just enough so he could kiss Ryu and get his hands on Daisuke.

"Ah-no!" Dai growled. He pushed himself up and looked around for a hard blunt object. He found a hard back book laying so innocently on the table near the bed, waiting to be used.

He looked at his two lovers who seemed to have for got able him at the moment. He grabbed the book and two "bang" were heard though the small room.

"If you two morons are done I'm going back to check on my mom!" Dai snapped and climbed out of bed and left the room.

"Did he just leave while we were getting it on?" Ryu asked.

"Yes he did." Sato said laughing.

"How is that possible?" Ryu asked crushed. "I mean we're HOT!"

Sato shook his head, "Not hot enough…"

"What was that Satoshi?"

"Nothing…god just kiss me again."

"As you wish."

Ryu jumped Sato pinning him to the bed.

#$&&&$#

The door banged open causing Dark to jump. A very proud father Ran out, "It's a girl!" he cried.

Dai stood in the doorway smiling at his father as he ran though the castle telling everyone about his little princess. Slowly Dai walked into the room and looked across the bed at his mom sound asleep with a small purple blanket in her arms. He walked closer and looked into the face of his sleeping little sister.

He turned quickly and headed back to his lovers to tell them the news. He smiled at the noise he could hear going on inside the room. He pulled the door opened and stepped in shutting it behind him.

Two very sexy and necked men stared up at him.

"Hi guys," Dai whispered.

Ryu smirked and hit Sato, "I told you he would be back we're too sexy to turn down." He said and held open his arms to Dai. "Come here love let me help you with your close."

Dai laughed and jumped onto the bed into his lovers arms, "It's a girl!" he cried as he wrapped him self in their warmth.

"A girl, hu?" Sato said as he brushed back Dai's red hair. "That's great."

"You have a sister now." Ryu said softly.

"Yup!" Dai said. "I have a sister and two sexy lover! Aren't I lucky!"

"We'll show you just how lucky…" Sato whispered making Dai shiver.

"Okay." Was all Dai could get out before he was loved.

The End.


	12. Side Story

Disclamier: I do not own DN Angel

**Disclamier:** I do not own DN Angel.

**:A/N:** This is to explain how Dark could be pregnant at the end of_ The Kingdom of the Hikaris_, If fact this is the story. Please enjoy and review.

**The Blood Moon**

There are only one know way for a male to get pregnant, and this way is only known to those who have magic in there bean. That way is to have sex under a blood red moon. When two males come together in climax the one on bottom shawl crarry a child wheather that male wanted to or not. That is why it became taboo for comples to have sex under a crimson moon…

Dark sat staring up a the red moon, he was happy that Daisuke was back safe and sound, even though he wasn't to happy with his godchild's choice in lovers—Ryu a ancient god that looks like he's 19 years-old and Satoshi Dark's own husband's godson.

He sighed and looked away from the moon and to the doorway, Krad stood in the way smiling at him softly, "Beautiful night, love"

"Yes," Dark breathed out. He was surprised to see his husband tonight.

"Dark, I wish to talk to you about something important." Krad said.

"What is it?" Dark stood up and walked towards his lover.

"Would you ever want a child, love?" Krad asked. "Like the new one born in this house this week?"

"My new god child is beautiful and yes, I would love a child someday…" Dark said "Even through I know I can't have one the normal way…I guess we could have you sleep with someone willing to give the child up to us once it's born."

"No." Krad snapped angry at the thought, "No, I will only sleep with you and no one else."

"But we can't have children then." Dark said sadly.

"We can, and we will." Krad stepped forward pulling Dark into his arms. "Have you ever wondered why magical beans can not sleep together under a Blood red moon?"

"No." Dark breathed out. "Why?"

Krad smirked tilting Darks faces up and claiming his lips with his own. "Because, love, a male can get pregnant with the magic of a Crimson moon."

Drak let out a maon, "Is that what you want, Krad?"

Krad stopped in his assault, "Yes," That one statement was enough for Dark and he gave him self over to his lover.

Stretched out on the balcony's floor with their clothing tossed around them, their bodies came together. A joyful dance of submission.

Krad showered Dark with pleasure, like none he had ever felt with him before. And all the while Dark cries of passion filled the night air.

Krad trusted into his love one last time as Dark cried out in climax and Krad followed as Dark tightened around him.

Dark panted, trying to ketch his breath, and Krad wipped sweat away from his lover, husband, and soon to be father of his child's forehead.

"Thank you, love." Krad whispered.

Dark smiled tiredly, "I love you." He said before his eyes slipped close.

Krad picked up his husband and walked inside the room closing the balcony glass doors and slipping into bed. He was finally going to have a family with Dark.

"I love you too." He said kissing his Dark and drifting to sleep beside his lover.

_**Fin**_


End file.
